


Hooked Endlessly to Beauty

by LigeiaResurrected



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigeiaResurrected/pseuds/LigeiaResurrected
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories of Captain Beauty (Hook & Belle)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Unseen Star

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I guess this is a Captain Beauty/Rumbelle short story. I've been thinking about making this one a book but not sure. If you have any ideas for a short story, I'd like to hear it. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy it.

**

The Unseen Star

**

Storybrooke is having a ball, which everyone is invited. The ballroom is grand with its low hanging ceiling lights, beautiful decorations, and mirrored walls that makes the room much spacer. The orchestra plays magnificently as one. There is a sweet scent in the air, most likely of the floral arrangements. On the dance floor are many dancing couples, a sea of smiles and laughter.

Killian watches one of the owners of a grin. Belle looks so beautiful; her long ruffled royal blue dress waves as if choreographed. Her brown curls of her pinned up hair twirls along with every spin.

He wishes, aches to dance with her, to hold her and never let go. He wants to whispers sweet nothings in her ear, despite the dark looks people are giving him.

Killian doesn't have the cleanest, best reputation. People knows he likes to drink and chase women. They see him as reckless, a drunk, and a promiscuous low life who will do nothing with his life. Someone who only thinks about himself. They don't believe that he could give his whole heart to one woman.

Killian, though, has been keeping a secret buried deep within him. He is unconditionally and irrevocably...in love with Belle. Unlike the rest of the residents, she actually took the time to get to know him, believing there is something good dwelling inside him. She is right, even though she hasn't discovered it yet. After tonight, she still may not know. There is something he must do tonight.

The song dies, and everyone applauses. Killian watches Belle curtsied to her dancing partner, giggling. She says something to him, but Killian doesn't hear it. He then turns his attention to Mr. Gold. He sees how Gold looks at her, such love and such passion. His eyes shines and starts to walk to her.

Belle gasps. "Killian!"

Gold stops, following her gaze to him. His face darkens.

Belle, however, beams as she runs to him, dodging fellow partygoers. Her dress sways with every step. Her slippers tap the white marble floor.

Killian grins, arms wide open. Soon, she fills the space in his arms. He holds her close, smelling the lavender scent of her. She embraces him just as tightly as he, her smile on his neck. He knows he should release his hold but his arms refuse, knowing what he must do. _Just one moment longer,_ he thinks.

When they part, Belle exclaims, "I'm so happy you're here."

Killian strokes her cheek softly. "I wouldn't miss seeing you for the world." His eyebrows furrow, sadden. "There is something I must tell you."

She gathers his hand in both of hers. "Can't it wait for one dance?" she pleads.

He glances at Mr. Gold. The grip on his cane is tight enough for throat constriction, his knuckles white.

He lets out a breath. "Alright, but just one."

Taking her hand, he leads her to the dance floor. All eyes are on them. She doesn't see them, but he does. He feels those judgmental eyes staring down at him with disapproval. He can feel their thoughts. The collar of his shirt seems to tighten. He loosens it as they take their place. Belle holds his hook in one hand and his shoulder in the other.

Another song lives. They move in closer and start dancing. The two of them move as one: their footsteps, their breathing, even sweat descends the same time at the same location. It is like they are the same being like their arms have molded together, no beginning and no end. Everything around them subsides to Killian, and it's only the two of them left alive in the world. Their world. One inhales. The other breathes in the air then exhales, and the cycle repeats. Killian's chest warms, heart pounding enough to fracture a rib. His hand lowers to the small of her back. Her hand travels from his shoulder to the back of his head. He lets go a shaky breath.

...The song ends too soon. At the final note, Killian pulls Belle to him, face to face and chest to chest. Then and there he wants to kiss her; the kind of kiss that shakes the soul and never lets go. He rests his forehead on hers and closes his eyes instead.

"I wish we could be this way forever," he whispers. "If only time could be merciful for once and stay still." On lonely nights when he's in his cold bed, he will remember their dance and this exact moment.

"So do I," she murmurs.

The feelings of those surrounding eyes dawns on him. Killian looks all around them. Some faces are twisted in disgust. Mr. Gold looks like he's ready to break every bone of his body. He sighs then turns to Belle.

"I have to tell you something but not in front of all of these people watching us."

"People are _watching_ us?" Belle asks surprised.

He nods. "Yes. Now, shall I escort you outside, lass?"

She smiles. "You shall."

Killian takes her hand, leading her outside. There is a slight chill in the night air. The sky is full of stars, but it's impossible to see them because of the town's lights. The stars are good, but no one sees them. They can still hear the music playing. As they descend down the flight of stairs, her blue dress swims down each step.

They reach the end. Belle holds his hand and hook. She looks at him in such a way no one has done before with such love and happiness, so bright. In the corner of Killian's eye, he spots Mr. Gold watching him like a hawk at the top of the stairs. His darken face remains.

"So, what do you want to tell me?" Belle asks.

There are so much he wishes to say. _I love you. You make me want to change, be a better man. You've seen the good in me that no one else has. You had faith I was more than everyone thinks and says. This is the only way I can repay you back,_ he thinks.

Belle loves him, and Killian knows that. Over the time they've gotten to know each other, he saw how her feelings for him transformed like a rose, closed at first but started to open slowly until it blossomed into something beautiful. It was from other things as well: how she softly brushed his skin, the way she looked at him, how she said his name when she saw how the first time everyday, the way she leaned toward him when they talked, and she kissed his cheek, the palm of his hand, and even his hook to show she accepts him for who he is. Knowing all of this, his ardent feelings and hers, makes it so hard to say what he must. He has thought about this long and hard, not an overnight decision, and believes that this is the right thing to do.

Killian looks down, unable to speak for a moment. _Look her in the eyes. She deserves that._ When he does, he thinks, _I love you._ Then he glances at Mr. Gold. _But I have to let you go._

His eyes return to her. His voice shakes. "Belle...w-we shouldn't see each other anymore."

Belle's eyebrows raises. Already her eyes her glassy. "What?" Her voice is a high pitch.

Killian's heart breaks like glass shatters completely. He bites his lip hard until he tastes blood. Tears burn behind his eyes but doesn't dare let them escape. His insides are being shredded. He has to do this. He must! _It's the right thing. It's the right thing._

"I am not your true love. You are not meant for me. You will not have the happy ending you deserve if you're with me."

Belle lets go of him, taking a few steps back. "What do you mean? I love you, and I thought you loved me back."

_I do, enough to let you have true happiness and love._

Killian puts on a mask of indifference and starts to tell false truths in a harsh voice; he hopes his tone will be convincing. "I don't want you." _I need you._ "I don't have any feelings for you." _I'm in love with you._ "Stay away from me." _Forgive me. Please realize one day that I am doing the right thing. Don't hate me like the others._

Belle cries out loud. She pushes him then hurries upstairs. At the top, she slips. Mr. Gold picks her up and brushes her hair from her face. His face portrays his concern.

"Are you okay?" His voice is painted worried. He wipes her tears away.

As Belle looks deeply into his eyes, she sees something that wasn't there before. She nods slowly. "Yes, I'm okay."

Gold hugs her close to him. She buries her head on his shoulder. He didn't hear what Killian said but, if it makes her feel this way, then it could not have been good. He looks down on him with such hatred. If only looks could kill.

Killian, on the other hand, wears a pain stricken face. He feels a thousand daggers steadily digging deeper into his heart. He knows deep within him that she will live happily ever after with her true love, Mr. Gold, even though it will not be himself. A tear betrays him by falling down his cheek, but he quickly wipes it away and hopes no one saw.

But Gold does. And, because of that, he understands what Killian has done and why. Now, he sees him in a new light. His features soften.

Killian nods once to him. Gold waves. Then Killian hangs his head low and walks away, feeling like an unseen star.

Gold looks at Belle. "Let's return inside, dearie."

As they walk inside, Leroy asks Gold, "Did Killian leave?"

Holding Belle's hand, he answers, "Yes."

Leroy's face twists in disgust. "Good. We don't need that likes of him here. The man has never done one selfless thing in his life."

Gold grimaces then walks away with Belle. He thinks, _I'm not sure about that._


	2. Fairest of Them All Part 1

**

Fairest of Them All, Part 1

**

Belle has been Killian's faithful, humble servant for months. To escape an undesirable arranged marriage, she ran away from home and eventually heard of pirates about to cast off into the sea. Feeling brave and thought this was the only way to get away, she asked the captain for passage on his ship. He allowed her to join as long as she worked as his personal servant. She agreed and never looked back, never regretted her decision to flee.

Belle didn't held any venom against Killian. He never laid a hand on her in an ill manner. He treated her as an equal, not once he spoke or acted like she was beneath him; she was happy about that. In her homeland, people treated her differently because of her beauty, like she was superior to them. She absolutely hated it; she wanted to be treated the same as everyone else, not placed on a high pedestal and looking down at them. He gave her manual tasks to fulfill such as wash the deck. She helped him into his bed when he was drunk. Hook also told her an occasional flirt, which Belle always took as meaningless. Why would her keeper have feelings for his servant, after all?

Belle didn't mind living on the ship. Actually, she loved the life of adventure it came with it. She always dreamt of having an adventure, to see the world. Working for Killian made her dreams come true. She could never hate him. He earned her unwavering faith, loyalty, and devotion. He, though, acquired more. Through him softly brushing her skin, whispering sweet words, and the lingering glances she caught him looking achieved him of winning her love. He held her heart, her world in the palm of his hand, and she had faith he wouldn't crush it.

On a warm and serene summer day, the Jolly Roger lowered its anchor at a kingdom. Under the captain's order, they were allowed to do what they please as long as they didn't try to break the law. If they got locked up, then they would had to get out themselves. As Killian stepped onto the pier, he noticed Belle wasn't with him. After he found her behind everyone else, he gestured his fingers.

"Why are you over there, lass? Come with me."

Grinning, Belle hurried to him. He copied her smile, gently brushing her forearm. Her breathing paused, tiny sparks excited her skin. His fingertips touched hers.

Killian whispered in her ear, "Stay by my side, Belle. Always."

She nodded and murmured, "Aye, captain, as you wish."

"Please," he replied, still in a hushed tone, "call me Killian."

Hook placed his hand on the small on her back. He chuckled when she slightly jumped at his touch.

He added in his normal tone, "Let's explore the town, love."

**

x~X~x

**

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"

The blank face of the mirror looked at the queen, Regina. It said, "Greetings, my beautiful queen. You look lovely as always."

Regina commanded, anger rising, "Answer me, or I will shatter you into a thousand pieces."

Mirror sighed. "Very well, then. I regret to inform you that you're no longer the fairest. A woman named Belle has replaced you."

The queen narrowed her eyes. " _Belle?_ Who is she?"

"Her past is of no importance. What does matter is that she has taken your title."

"Right." She placed her hands on her hips. "Where is this Belle now?"

Mirror smiled. "She is here, exploring the town in your kingdom."

Regina beamed. "Great, it save me trouble of traveling. Where is she? Show me."

The face of the mirror faded, revealing Belle and a certain captain walking into a store, his arm around her. The building was full of tables and shelves, displaying merchandise. The windows needed dusting, and it smelled like dirt. They could hear the people outside conversing. The beauty spotted shelves full of books and gasped. She turned to him, grinning.

"May I go see the books?" she begged. She had been reading the same ones for months.

Killian chuckled. "Let's go see them together."

"Ah, she's with Captain Hook. Interesting," said the queen. She tilted her head, inspecting every inch of Belle. Her lip curled. "She doesn't seem such a beauty to me," she admitted with a touch of venom in her voice.

The mirror, still showing the couple, replied, "She's beautiful enough to be the fairest. What are you going to do about it?"

Regina snickered. "I'm going to reclaim my title, of course."

She walked away. Her red and black dress swam with every step. Her long flowing black cape swayed.

**

x~X~x

**

"You didn't have to buy me books," Belle said, holding them with one hand.

"Nonsense, lass. You've been working for me. The least I could do is buy you more reading material."

They returned outside. It was humid. The wind played with their hair. Horses and carriages trotted on the cobbled roads. She smiled at him. Killian pulled her closer, wearing a crooked smile. Her heart beat like the speed of hummingbirds' wings. Her brown hair fell as she looked down. He carefully adjusted her hair behind her shoulder with his hook.

"Your hair should catch the wind instead of veil the sight of the world," he said.

Blushing a pale shade of pink, Belle looked at him; her lips parted. He softly brushed her side.

She swallowed then asked, "So, where shall we go to now?"

He opened his mouth to answer but the sounds of trumpets playing and footsteps approaching interrupted him, filling the streets. They saw the queen and some of her men coming their way. The people bowed before her. The queen stood with her hands on her hips.

"Rise, Captain Jones and your female companion," she ordered.

They obeyed. Killian wrapped his arms protectively around Belle.

"Greetings, Queen Regina," he said like there's something sour in his mouth. Then he spat out, "Pray tell the reason for your _pleasurable_ visit. Surely, it isn't because you wish to see my devilishly handsome face."

"Calm down, captain. I'm not here for you." She looked at the nervous woman he was holding. "I'm here for her."

Belle gasped, hugging Killian's arms. Her heart beat hard against her rib cage.

"Belle?" he asked loudly. "For what reasons are you taking her? She hasn't even been here for an hour!"

Regina stepped toward him. "Why I am is none of your concern. Now, hand her over."

"You want her?" He let her go and took out his sword, keeping her close. "Then you have to go through my cold, dead...You're going to have to kill me first."

The queen shrugged. "So be it." She pointed at him. "Guards!"

Weapons drawn, her men came after him. Belle, dropping the books, stepped in front of Killian without hesitation. No way would she let them hurt him without them going through her first.

Hook said, "Belle, love, get out of the way."

"I will not let you die." Then she yelled at Regina. "My queen, if I go with you, will you allow Killian to live?"

She chuckled. "You have my word."

The beauty nodded once. "Then I will go with you."

"Belle, don't do this," he pleaded.

She turned to him and, for the first time, she cupped his face. She looked deeply into his blue eyes and said gently, "No one decides my fate but me."

Two guards took her arms. Nervous but brave, she faced him as they led her away. The trumpets echoed. Killian took a couple of steps toward her, calling to her. Her name lingered in the air throughout the streets.

**

x~X~x

**

A hooded figure climbed up the spiral staircase, a small basket in hand. At the top, one guard stood at the door. The guard looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"Halt," he commanded with a hand up. "State your business."

"Food for the prisoner," said the figure.

"It is not mealtime. Identify yourself, slave!"

The man dropped the basket then pull out his sword. The guard took out his own weapon. They brawled. Steel clashed against steel. The intruder spun and went in to attack, but it was blocked. Then he whacked his hook on his opponent's face, which sent him down knocked out cold. The victor removed his hood, sheathing his sword.

"I prefer 'captain'," Hook said, taking the keys from the guard. Then he unlocked the door and entered.

Belle laid on the bed, chained to it. She sat up when she saw him coming in. "Killian!" she exclaimed, beaming. She had faith he would come for her. Her spirits lifted.

"Belle," he breathed, relieved.

"You came for me!"

He kneeled before her, unlocking her shackles. "Of course I did, love. I'm not going to leave this land without you."

The shackles fell to the floor. They stood and embraced tightly, closely. She buried her head on his shoulder. He brushed her hair and placed his chin on top of her head.

"Are you okay? Did Regina hurt you?" Killian asked.

"I'm fine. She just locked me here and said she'd return." She looked at him. "I knew you would come for me."

Before he could reply, the door suddenly banged wide opened. The evil queen arrived. Hook began to pull out his sword; however, Regina froze him still; a dark laugh escaped her lips. He growled. Belle went after her. Regina waved her hand, tossing the beauty on the wall. She fell to the ground. Then the queen held him against the wall. Belle began to stir.

"So, Captain Hook is trying to play the hero," said Regina teasingly. "How sweet."

"Don't tell me you're jealous, lass," he said. "If you wanted me _that_ badly, you should've came before I met Belle."

A chuckle slithered from the queen's mouth. "I don't want _you_. I want your precious beauty."

Killian raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you swing _that_ way. As hot as that sounds, I don't think she's interested in you."

Regina growled. "That's _not_ what I meant! I want her physical heart."

His face twisted in confusion. "Why?" From the corner of his eye, he saw Belle start to stand slowly.

"Because," the queen answered, "she is the fairest of them all. A title that should belong to no one except me. I need her heart to keep me young, beautiful, and more powerful."

Belle, colored shocked, sneaked behind Regina.

"Besides, why do you care?" the queen asked. "What is she to you?"

Killian looked at Belle, who now stands behind her. She stared back at him, waiting for his answer. A crooked smile crawled on his face. His pulse quickened. Unafraid, he said, still looking at her, "I'm in love with her."

Belle beamed. She felt like some kind of light was coming from within her shined everywhere for all to see, exploding happiness. The music of her heart played faster. She found strength and courage to do what needed to be done. Clenching her hand into a fist, she raised it then sucker punched the back of the evil queen's head hard. Regina, unconscious, fell onto the floor. The magical hold that was on the captain released him. He fell, landing on his hand and knees. When he stood, he was taken surprised as Belle pulled his face and ardently, passionately kissed him. His eyes were wide but soon closed. He held her close, their bodies plastered.

When she parted, she admitted breathlessly, "I love you, too, Killian. I love you."

He grinned, cupping her face. "As much as I want to touch you, love, we should leave now. We don't want the queen waking up while we're still here."

They both laughed and ran out of there, hand in hand. Their footsteps pounded on the stairs. As they hurried, Hook said, "I'll admit that I'm impressed of your punch, lass. You have one heck of an arm."

She replied, smiling, "I've lived in a ship full of pirates for months; I learned a thing or two."

He chuckled. "Remind me never to anger you, m'lady."

**

x~X~x

**

Regina watched the captain and his beauty sailing in the opened waters from her mirror. They watched the sunset together. He held her close, her back to his chest. He kissed her shoulder then place his chin on top of her head.

"She is never going to stop coming after me, is she?" Belle asked.

Killian exhaled. "I'm afraid so, love, until she gets want she wants. Do not fret; I'll keep you safe."

"I know. I have faith in you."

He turned her head and kissed her softly.

Regina laughed darkly, loudly. It echoed, sending chills to those who heard it.


End file.
